


Find Our Way Together

by LShades



Series: Find Our Way [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Oblivious Seo Changbin, Or Is It?, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LShades/pseuds/LShades
Summary: Felix has a crush on Changbin since he entered university. But even after being friends with him for years, he can't bring himself to tell the older boy about his feelings. Just when he thought that Changbin possibly liked him back, the older boy starts to talk about someone else like he was the most handsome and special person in the world. So Felix chances go back down to zero. Or do they?Or, in which Felix and Changbin are both too oblivious to see that they actually like each other.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Find Our Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681246
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	Find Our Way Together

**Author's Note:**

> ❗Please read:
> 
> You could read this as a separate story but I recommend you to read the other parts and especially 'Find Our Way Home' (Minsung) too because that's where the actual plot happens. This is only a spin-off to show how Changlix's relationship develops and it's not very deep and only for fun. I still hope you like it though 😅

"Come on, Lix. Just come with me. Normally you like to dance", Hyunjin tried for a second time after Felix had only grumbled that he was tired at the first try.

"I don't want to go clubbing right now. It's late and I'm exhausted. How are you not? Dance practice was hell today", Felix complained crankily and hid his head under the blanket.

He had been lying on his bed for hours now without doing anything and he was still tired. Maybe he should just try to sleep, but Hyunjin was so insistent on going to that damn club. It was in the middle of the week and they could literally go dancing every other night. But not when his muscles felt so sore and when his brain hurt from thinking too much. Give him a break, please.

"Would it change your mind if-"

"No", Felix interrupted.

When Felix peeked over his blanket, he could see Hyunjin dramatically placing his hands on his hips and pouting. Felix only rolled his eyes at him and stifled a giggle.

"Would it hurt to listen to the full sentence? Any-"

"Yes, it actually hurts a lot", Felix groaned and massaged his temples.

"ANYWAYS", Hyunjin raised his voice and finally caught Felix's attention with it.

"Have I mentioned that Jisung is coming too?", Hyunjin asked with his normal voice.

"You know how much I love Sungie, but I see him every day. Why would that convince me-"

"And Changbin is coming too, but I guess that won't convince you too then. Since you see him every day, I mean", Hyunjin singsonged and left to the bathroom, probably to finish his look.

Felix blinked for a few seconds and just stared at the closed bathroom door.

"Wait", he yelled and got out of bed. "Did you say Changbin?"

And that's how he found himself in an overcrowded club now, dancing next to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin had naturally laughed at him for his behavior but then he had also helped Felix with finding the perfect outfit for the night. Felix wore black ripped jeans and a sparkly dark t-shirt was tucked into it. Not at all because Changbin liked dark colors, of course. But together with the subtle makeup Hyunjin had done on him he looked fine as heck. Hyunjin's words, not his. But he also wouldn't deny it. Hyunjin could be an annoying brat that loved to tease the hell out of Felix, but he also was his best friend and the coolest roommate one could wish for, especially if you wanted to dress up. 

But now that he was in the club, he grew more self-conscious about his looks. What if Changbin didn't like it? Maybe it was too much? Maybe he would make a fool out of himself?

His thoughts were interrupted by a flick to his forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?", Felix yelped. He stopped dancing and turned to the culprit that was his best friend.

"For overthinking", Hyunjin stated as if it was obvious. "You look gorgeous, Lix. So stop worrying! Changbin will drool all over the dance floor when he sees you."

Felix felt his cheeks heat up, but he hoped that it wasn't visible with the always-changing club lights.

"I- this is not-"

"Lix, if this wasn't for Changbin, I wouldn't have spent an hour on your outfit and makeup. And we both know it. I know you have a crush on him since we befriended him when we started uni. So don't try to hide it any longer."

"Fine", Felix gave in. "But where is he then? Do you think he will even come?"

"If he doesn't, I'm going to kill him. I didn't put so much effort for nothing", Hyunjin huffed.

It looked like he wanted to rant more about what would happen if Changbin didn't show up, but he suddenly stopped and stared at something behind Felix with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?", Felix asked and turned around, but he didn't see anything that could be the reason for Hyunjin's reaction.

"Shit, I have to go! But I'm sure Binnie is going to come and you'll rock it!", Hyunjin babbled and already turned around.

"Wait, who are you running away from?", Felix asked confused.

"My project partner, Seungmin. And he looks pissed, so I have to go. Bye ~" And with that Hyunjin disappeared into the crowd, leaving Felix to himself on the dancefloor.

"Nice. Thank you, Jinnie", Felix groaned out loud because no one was close enough to hear him over the blasting music.

"Hey! Sorry, were you talking to someone?", a voice next to him asked and it made Felix jump.

In front of him stood Seo Changbin in all his glory and he couldn't help but gape at him. His outfit was actually similar to his own and damn did he look good in it. Way better than Felix.

"Hyung! You came! And no I wasn't… I mean I… nevermind", Felix stuttered and smiled sheepishly.

"Do you want to dance?", he added in order to avoid the awkwardness between them that he had created.

"Sure", Changbin replied, smiling.

And Felix was relieved because if there was anything he could do, it was dancing. It was his passion and his major as well. He even planned to become a dance teacher after university. So yes, dancing he could do. But talking - not so much.

That's why he was more than glad that Changbin didn't talk as well. Maybe it meant that he wasn't interested in him? But while they danced, Felix could see the other intensively staring at him, so it was easy to discard this thought and pretend that Changbin liked him back.

After what felt like hours, they decided to stop dancing and Changbin pulled out his phone.

"Oh wow, I totally lost track of time. It's a long day for me tomorrow, so I gotta go now. Do you want to stay longer?", Changbin asked.

"No, I'm going back too. But I'll have to look for Hyunjin first."

"Hyunjin and Jisung both wrote in the group chat that they already went back to the dorms. But I can accompany you if you want", Changbin suggested and it made Felix's heart flutter.

But he wouldn't listen to his heart right away, of course.

"Oh, you don't have to", Felix answered with a shy smile.

"But I want to", Changbin replied and gently grabbed Felix's wrist to guide him through the crush of people.

So maybe it wasn't his imagination after all and Changbin actually liked him back. Maybe he could finally allow his heart to feel those oh so sweet feelings.

~

Boy, was he wrong. That's what he learned the next day at lunch in the cafeteria when Jisung started to tell them about the boy he had met in the library last week and who happened to be the barkeeper at the club they had visited yesterday. It explained why he hadn't seen much of Jisung, but he didn't like where this conversation was going.

Because in the last minute Changbin had called the boy smoking hot _and_ beautiful. Maybe it was weird to hit on his best friend's crush but Felix didn't even know if Jisung liked that guy. However, if he didn't know any better he would say that Changbin had a crush on the boy. And maybe he had, how would Felix know?

Felix saw how Jisung sent him a worried look and he tried to smile reassuringly, but probably failed. He wasn't good at hiding his feelings.

At the mention of Lee Minho's name - who was both the Library Boy and the bartender - Felix's heart sunk. Because he knew Minho and yes - he was gorgeous. Way more handsome than himself, mind you. And a better dancer, even though Felix was the one majoring in dance. 

Felix sighed. If Changbin actually liked Minho, his crush on the older was a lost cause.

"No way! You hit on Minho? The Lee Minho that's known and feared for being unapproachable and grumpy towards - well, everyone?", Chan yelled and literally sprung up from his chair. Even Hyunjin who sat next to Felix and had furiously been texting his project partner the entire time looked up from his phone.

"You know him?", Jisung asked surprised.

"Doesn't everyone know Lee Minho?", Felix asked rhetorically. Because yes, everyone knew that guy somehow. It was surprising that Jisung didn't.

"He is in the dance club together with Hyunjin and me. However, he hasn't attended for a rather long time now, but his dance skills are amazing! He doesn't seem to have any friends, though, not even in the club. He keeps everyone at a distance so I'm not surprised about his behavior towards you", Felix explained.

Maybe that was Chanbin's type after all? He always stated how dark he was, even though all his friends knew that it was only a facade. But maybe this mysterious, actually dark guy was the perfect match for the older. And not Felix with his usual bright and bubbly personality that wore his heart on his sleeves. No, Felix was certainly not his type.

Seungmin, Hyunjin's project partner, suddenly appeared and started to yell at Hyunjin. Felix's best friend instinct was activated instantly, but he ended up not reacting as their argument didn't make any sense to Felix and Chan was already trying to calm the boys down.

Instead, he focussed on a figure in the background. The guy that was bringing back his tray was fully dressed in black and the hood of his jacket was pulled over his head. But Felix was still able to recognize him and stiffened as it was no other than Lee Minho himself. 

When said boy walked past them, Jisung immediately jumped up from his chair and followed him without saying anything to their friends.

The good thing was that it caught all of their attention and made Hyunjin's and Seungmin's fighting stop. The latter even left after that.

The bad thing was that Changbin stared a little too long after the guy in black and Felix felt his stomach turn. He tuned out to what Changbin was saying because he was sure it would be about Minho's looks again and he couldn't stand it. Felix was on the verge of leaving, but it would only raise questions so he stayed and wallowed in self-pity.

~

It didn't get better from there. 

Jisung went out with Minho and Changbin teased that it was a date like the good friend he was. But at the same time, he continued to talk about Minho like he was some idol and it made Felix sick.

He hadn't seen Minho in quite a while though and Jisung also stopped talking about him. 

"Okay, cut the bullshit, Felix. What's going on?", Hyunjin asked when the music faded. They both were lying and panting on the ground of the dance studio after practicing for two hours.

"I don't want to talk about it", Felix grumbled and got up to turn the speakers off.

"Felix", Hyunjin raised his voice intimidatingly.

"Fine", Felix rolled his eyes. "It's Changbin-hyung. I feel like he's only talking about Minho nowadays and how hot he looks. I think he likes him", he breathed out.

"Oh Lixie, that's not true! Changbin is totally shipping Jisung with Minho", Hyunjin stated.

"But why does he always talk about how handsome Minho is then?"

"Because he's Changbin", Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "You know him and his weird kind of humor. I think he only wants to tease Jisung into admitting that he has a crush on Minho."

"That doesn't make any sense", Felix replied as he packed his stuff into his bag back.

"It does! And you could ask any of our friends and they would tell you that you and Binnie-hyung would be the perfect couple!"

"You only say that because you're my best friend", Felix huffed.

"Am not. But maybe you need someone else to tell you. Ask Jisung, he's the closest to Changbin. Or ask Binnie himself, even better."

"Never", Felix grunted and left the studio without holding the door for Hyunjin. But of course, he waited for him. Still, he would never ask anyone and especially not Changbin about the other's feelings. If Changbin felt something for him, he could just tell him, right? So no, he would not ask. Never.

"Hey, Felix!", a familiar voice pulled Felix out of his thoughts.

"Hyung!", he exclaimed when he saw Changbin approaching. "What are you doing here?"

"My class was canceled, so I thought I'd come and hang out with you. But as I see, you already finished dance practice."

"What a bad timing", Felix laughed but inside his heart made a jump. Like every time the older gave him compliments or wanted to spend time with him. Those moments were really rare so Felix appreciated them even more. 

"What's bad timing?", Hyunjin asked when he came out the door with his sports bag over his shoulder. 

"I wanted to hang out with you as I knew you were practicing together. But maybe you're still free and want to go somewhere?", Changbin asked. 

"Yes!", Hyunjin exclaimed immediately and a mischievous smile spread on his face. Felix didn't know how to interpret it but it was Hyunjin, so it couldn't mean anything good. 

"You should totally go out with Felix or something! I'm going to meet Seungmin now to work on our project and I'm already late, but you two have fun!", Hyunjin giggled and winked at them. Then he hurried to walk into the other direction so that nobody could question him. 

"Was that somehow more off than his normal behavior or am I imagining things?", Changbin asked and chuckled awkwardly. 

"Oh, that's nothing. If you live in a dorm with him you get used to him being his weird self", Felix laughed and Changbin joined in. They started to walk slowly without having a specific direction in mind. 

"I know what you mean. Jisung is so messy and he does some really odd things sometimes. But I'm glad that he is my roommate."

Felix nodded as he could totally relate.

"But lately I'm kind of concerned because he's often only lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. I think it's because of Minho."

And there it was again. The name that made him see red. Lee Minho. 

"Of course it's because of him", Felix rolled his eyes.

"Because the world seems to revolve around the one and only Lee Minho. He's our mysterious bad boy, he's smart, an incredible dancer and he's extremely hot. On top of that, he's older than us so he surely is mature. Yeah, Lee Minho must be the reason as he always is!"

Alright, Felix might have snapped there. He had felt so frustrated over the last few weeks and he had bottled everything up only for it to blow up like a bomb at this very moment. 

Changbin had stopped walking and was gaping at him.

"I mean, you're not wrong but I don't understand-"

"You know what? Forget it. I have to go now", Felix said and walked away.

He didn't turn around when Changbin yelled after him. 

Yes, he was acting in the heat of the moment. It was irrational and childish to lash out at Changbin like that when he didn't even do anything. And Felix felt bad for leaving him like this, but he had just confirmed it again. He thought all these things Felix had said about Minho were true and Felix couldn't stand it. He obviously had no right to feel this way. Changbin didn't like him and he was in no way obliged to do so. Felix just had to stop thinking about Changbin in this way and accept that he will be with Minho or anyone else in the future. But not with him. 

~

"You know what? Forget it. I have to go now."

The pink-haired boy turned on his heels and walked away. Changbin could only blink at him as he didn't understand what was going on. At all.

"Felix!", he shouted. But instead of coming back, the other only fastened his steps.

Changbin sighed. He wouldn't follow the boy if he didn't want that. And it was quite obvious that he didn't.

However, he still hadn't quite processed what just happened. Changbin had wanted to talk about Jisung and how he was very distant and unhappy. He was Jisung's best friend and he was always there for him, but Jisung refused to talk about Minho and Changbin wanted to respect that. Now he had only wanted to know Felix's opinion on his predicament, but the younger had reacted in the weirdest way possible.

What he had said about Minho was strange. He had complimented him but it had sounded accusing or almost… hurt? Oh my God, Felix did not really like Minho, did he? Changbin could feel his chest tighten at the thought.

But of course, it made sense. Felix had known Minho before. He had said that Minho was a great dancer and Felix loved dancing. Changbin, however, didn't really dare to dance if not totally necessary.

When dancing would be necessary, you ask? For example, when you beg your friend (Hyunjin) to bring your crush (Felix) to a club. Because then you (Changbin) only realize at this certain club that you will have to dance when your best friend (Jisung) reminds you of it.

Yeah, Changbin hadn't really thought that through at the time. But it didn't matter because Felix hadn't said anything negative about his dancing and he would always do it again. Because Felix had looked drop-dead gorgeous that night, even though Changbin preferred his usual pastel look as it complemented his bright personality.

That was also why Changbin had been so perplexed when Felix had started to raise his voice. He had never seen the other so angry before.

And the reason for this had to be Minho who didn't return Felix's feelings. There was no other explanation as the younger had seriously sounded so hurt. And it was quite obvious that there was something going on between Jisung and Minho, even if they themselves didn't know yet.

Changbin sighed. Of course, he had always known that Felix didn't like him back. But that didn't mean that he was prepared for hearing it, even if it was indirectly.

And that's how he found himself standing alone in the middle of campus like an idiot, just thinking, hurting and waiting. But he didn't know what it was that he waited for. Because miracles didn't happen which meant that his chances with Felix were close to nonexistent.

But even if he couldn't be with him in that way, he was still his friend and so he would be there for him. Although it meant that he had to suffer. 

Changbin pulled out his phone and started typing.

[Chat]

 **DarkBinnie** _Lix? [15:11]_

 **DarkBinnie** _I don't know what just happened but I'm really sorry [15:11]_

 **DarkBinnie** _I just wanted to tell you that I'm here if you want to talk about it [15:12]_

 **Lixie** _I'm so sorry, hyung. I didn't want to yell at you like that [15:14]_

 **Lixie** _It's okay but thank you <3 [15:14] _

**DarkBinnie** _Always <3 [15:14] _

  
  


Changbin's heart skipped a beat when he saw the heart emoji. Yes, Felix always used those, but it somehow still felt special? When he ended that thought he wanted to slap himself - because when had he become like a stupid teenager wearing rose-colored glasses? But of course, he ended up not hitting himself as it was already weird enough to stand in the middle of campus for fifteen minutes without doing anything.

That's why he decided to go back to his dorm room. Jisung had classes until late today, so he couldn't even talk to his friend about Felix. At the same time, he didn't even know if it was a good idea. Because if Felix really liked Minho it would maybe stand between his friends and Changbin surely didn't want to be the reason for that. So he decided that it was better not to talk to Jisung about it.

He sighed for the nth time that day and opened his laptop in order to work on a new song. 'Cause if he already had a broken heart, he could also use it to make the best fucking emotional song ever.

~

The next day Felix felt even worse than usual. Yesterday, Changbin had yet again confirmed his interest in Minho and Felix had reacted like the stupid jealous person he was. Changbin's messages had been really sweet, but it only made Felix feel worse.

Now Changbin was tying Youngsoo's hair into little pigtails while Chan filmed the two with his smartphone camera. They all looked so silly, it was really cute. Normally, Felix would join them, laugh at them or at least smile. But right now he couldn't bring himself to do any of that. He really needed to talk to Changbin and apologize for his behavior. Over text wasn't enough. But how would he be able to do that? He just didn't have enough courage. 

Felix also noticed that he wasn't the only one acting less bright. Just as Changbin had told him yesterday, Jisung looked really down. So Felix took the opportunity to talk to him when he sat next to him at their usual table in the cafeteria. 

"Sungie, everything alright?", Felix asked in a low voice.

"Of course", Jisung replied and smiled at him, but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"What about you, though?"

"I'm fine", Felix answered with an equally forced smile. 

To his surprise, Jisung took his hand to comfort him and Felix felt really grateful for that.

"No, you both have been off for several days now. Does it have to do with Minho by any chance?" 

Felix winced at those words. Was he that obvious? Of course he was. He had always been an open book to everyone around him. 

"It is related to him. I'm just worried because everything was fine when we were going out for coffee and I really thought we could become friends, but then he suddenly started to avoid me saying he was busy", Jisung sighed.

That was the moment Felix realized that Chan hadn't even addressed him. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and silently thanked Jisung for saving this for him. 

~

Friday night was the time they always got together at Chan and Youngsoo's apartment. So Changbin gathered all his courage and decided to go to Felix's room and walk him to their friends' flat. Changbin loved his friends but they were always together, so it was rare that he got a private moment with the freckled boy. He only wished he wouldn't make a fool of himself now. Because there was a chance that Hyunjin would open the door as he was Felix's roommate. Fuck, he hadn't thought that through. It is weird to just pick up one of your friends and that without informing him beforehand, right? God, it was super weird.

But now there was no going back. He stood in front of the wooden door on the third floor and raised his hand to knock. He saw his hand trembling a little and cursed himself in his head. He was making this more dramatic than it was. He didn't plan to confess or anything. Hell, he just wanted to spend more time with the boy so why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He hadn't been when he had stood in front of the small mirror in their bathroom where he had tried to talk himself into doing this. But only after making sure Jisung was indeed still sitting on his bed with headphones on his ears. Because yes, he was strange enough to talk to himself but not when others would know about it. He had to keep up an image after all.

Changbin had been standing there for more than five minutes, he was sure of it. So he pulled himself together and took a deep breath before hitting the hard surface two times. 

No response. 

He knocked again. 

No response. 

Changbin sighed. They must have already left. But wasn't it a little too early for that? Changbin sighed. He should have called or texted like a normal person of the 21st century would have. But no, of course he had to walk down here, stood in front of that closed door like an idiot because his heart wouldn't stop pounding so damn fast and when he finally found the courage to knock, nobody opened. Or ignored him. No matter what, he didn't like it.

Changbin sighed again and went back to his own room. Jisung was still listening to music on his bed and he could hear the bass through the headphones. That was unusual. Normally, Jisung didn't like his music that loud. It was probably still bothering him that Minho was keeping a distance from him. Changbin had tried to talk to him about it but Jisung had told him that he didn't want to think about Minho too much. So Changbin as the good friend he was hadn't brought it up again and had tried to distract Jisung with playing Mario Kart, eating ice cream while sitting on the sill of the only window in their dorm room and watching the stars. Jisung had smiled more in that one night than the whole prior week, so Changbin counted it as a win.

"Ji?", Changbin asked now and carefully tapped on Jisung's knee when the other didn't react.

"Sorry, what?", Jisung asked and pulled off his headphones.

"We should get going", Changbin replied.

"Oh right", Jisung huffed out while taking a look at the time on his phone. When he looked back at Changbin something like concern flashed over his face.

"Are you okay, Binnie?", Jisung asked and got up from his bed.

"Yeah, no. I don't know", Changbin shrugged. He knew it wasn't the right time to talk. Jisung had his own problems after all.

"Is it Felix?"

Changbin nodded.

"I wanted to pick him up but I think they have already left. At least they didn't open the door", Changbin said.

"You went there?", Jisung asked surprised, his eyes wide. Changbin only shrugged.

"And you didn't tell me that you planned to go without me?", Jisung gaped at him.

"I mean… well, I really didn't think that through. But I'm sure I would have remembered and texted you."

"Wow, you really forgot about your best friend? I'm hurt, Changbin. Very hurt." Jisung faked a sniff and clutched his chest.

"Dramatic much?", Changbin raised an eyebrow.

Jisung rolled his eyes but grinned. The smile faded soon though.

"But seriously, do you want to talk about it?", Jisung asked.

"Nah, not now. We want to be punctual, don't we?"

"When are we ever punctual?"

"Good point", Changbin laughed and turned to the door.

He was held back by Jisung's hand grabbing his wrist.

"I know you don't want to talk right now but I have a tip for you. Stop talking about Minho or anyone else like that in front of your favorite boy and you'll be fine", he said and winked at Changbin before walking past him and out of the room.

Changbin could only blink at the spot Jisung had been standing before. Talk about Minho like that? Like what?

"Wait Jisung, what do you mean?", Changbin yelled and stormed out of the room to follow his best friend.

But when they arrived at their friends' apartment, Jisung still hadn't elaborated on what he had said. He only declared that Changbin was dense and that he had to figure out the rest on his own. Changbin was still whining about it when they took their spot on the sofa. Weird, they were the only ones in the living room, besides Chan and Youngsoo of course. Chan was pouring a bag of chips into a bowl while the latter was browsing through Netflix in order to find a movie they could watch.

But still, where had Hyunjin and Felix been when Changbin had knocked? He started getting nervous again and fumbled with the bracelets on his left arm.

When the doorbell rang, Chan got up and came back with Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin behind him. Changbin was surprised to see the latter here but he didn't really care about it. He liked Seungmin even though he hadn't known the other for a very long time. And Changbin was far more occupied with watching how the pink-haired boy put down his huge puffy scarf and his coat.

When the newcomers approached the couch, Changbin held out his hand for Felix to take it. He didn't know why he did it because he surely hadn't thought he was confident enough to do something like that. But Felix took it, almost bashfully and with colored cheeks. That, however, could also be his mind playing a trick on him.

"I wanted to pick you up but nobody opened the door", Changbin said when Felix sat down to his right, just at the end of the furniture. But wait, that probably came off weird. Why could he suddenly not control what he was doing or saying?

"Oh really?", Felix asked surprised and the red on his cheeks deepened. It looked so pretty together with his freckles that Changbin was tempted to touch the other's face.

"We had to go earlier in order to pick up Seungmin. I'm sorry", Felix said with an apologetic smile. 

"No, don't be! I should have called you beforehand like a decent human being", Changbin chuckled.

"I don't only mean that. I also wanted to apologize for acting so weirdly the other day. And for yelling at you. It wasn't your fault."

"I already told you it was fine. I-"

"Shhh!", someone shushed them. It was Youngsoo who sat next to Chan and pressed his finger over his pouting mouth. "The film's gonna start, so hush!"

They decided to watch Guardians of the Galaxy but Changbin didn't really catch much of it because his eyes flickered to the freckled boy next to him more than not. He also had a hard time concentrating because with every moment Felix unconsciously came a little closer so that he was almost huddled up against him when the second movie started. Changbin even subtly wrapped his arm around the younger or at least he hoped it wasn't so obvious and only looked like he wanted to stretch his sore muscles.

He felt so light at this moment. Content to just hold Felix like that. But this mood didn't last long. 

Jisung told them that he wasn't well and that he wanted to leave. Changbin wanted to go with him or at least ask him what exactly was wrong, but Jisung sent him a look that said _I'm okay, but I need some alone time._ Changbin understood and nodded while watching Felix wrap his scarf around Jisung who literally drowned in that big puffy thing. Felix clapped his hands together and cooed at Jisung which spread a smile on Changbin's face. Felix was the most adorable person on this planet and no one could convince him otherwise.

After Jisung left, he went back to subtly cuddling with Felix while ignoring the movie that was playing on the screen again. But when Jisung didn't text them that he arrived safely and didn't reply to their messages even though he usually does so right away, they all got a little worried, Changbin especially.

It was pitch-dark outside and though the walk back to uni wasn't long, things could still happen, right? Changbin really started to feel guilty for just letting Jisung leave and decided to look after him instead of walking back to campus with the others (or especially with Felix).

He was surprised though when the freckled boy pulled him into a tight hug before leaving. His other friends hugged him too, of course, but Felix stayed a little longer than the others and pressed him closer to his chest. Or maybe that was just what Changbin wished for. 

When he didn't find Jisung in their shared room, Changbin really started to panic, especially because Jisung still hadn't read any of their texts. 

[Chat]

**DarkBinnie** _Lix, I'm scared [00:21]_

He sent this message to Felix even though he had just told Chan that Jisung surely was fine and that it wasn't serious. He still tried to convince himself to believe his own words, but he had a weird feeling in his stomach. 

**Lixie** _I know hyung, but don't worry too much 💗 You've already looked everywhere, right? [00:21]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Yes I have. But that worries me even more [00:22]_

 **Lixie** _I'm sure he's fine. You know he needs some time alone sometimes. He's probably just out to take a walk [00:22]_

 **DarkBinnie** _At ass a clock in the dark without looking at his phone when he knows we are worried about him?! [00:23]_

 **DarkBinnie** _I'm sorry. This isn't your fault but I'm complaining like it is [00:23]_

 **Lixie** _No Hyung, it's no problem! Your best friend is missing, of course you're worried ❤ [00:24]_

 **Lixie** _Should I come over? 💞 [00:25]_

 **DarkBinnie** _So that you'll disappear too? Hell no [00:25]_

 **Lixie** _I'm going back together with Hyunjin and_ Seungmin _now, so nothing will happen. I'll knock in ten, okay? [00:26]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Okay. Thank you Lix ♡ [00:26]_

 **Lixie** _No need to thank me 💕💕 [00:27]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Wow, Jisung really just texted that he's with Minho and I was worried sick? I can't believe him [00:35]_

 **Lixie** _He has his reasons though, hyung. Just be happy that he's okay 💛 [00:35]_

 **DarkBinnie** _you're right [00:35]_

 **Lixie** _We're almost there. I know you don't need someone to comfort or distract you anymore but.. idk do you still want to hang out? [00:36]_

 **Lixie** _I know it's late but I don't think I can sleep rn 😬 [00:37]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Same here. Come to my room? [00:37]_

 **Lixie** _Already there ~ [00:38]_

Changbin gulped. Was Felix really standing in front of his room right now?

Changbin looked around the room in panic. Well, at least _his_ side was looking decent enough, but Jisung's was a mess as always. He looked down at his clothes and noticed that he hadn't changed out of the ones he had worn to meet the others. Changbin sighed relieved but he still felt nervous when he approached the door. 

"Hi", Felix said with a small voice when Changbin opened the door. He was still wearing the same pale pink hoodie from the movie night that was way too big on him but it made him look super soft. Together with his light pink hair and the cute freckles he reminded him of cotton candy.

"Hi", Changbin replied like an idiot while staring at the pretty boy for a moment too long. But who could judge him when Felix looked sweet like a dessert but handsome like a whole damn meal at the same time? 

"Can I come in?", Felix asked while shifting from one foot to the other without making eye contact. 

"Oh yeah, sure!", Changbin replied and wanted to slap himself. He really was an awkward idiot."

"Do you want to drink something?", Changbin asked when Felix sat down on his bed. Yes, his bed. It made him feel several kinds of emotions to see the boy sitting there. Mostly he was feeling soft though because Felix looked really tired and small in his oversized hoodie. 

"Tea?", Felix mumbled and looked up with a small smile on his lips. 

"Sure", Changbin said and walked over to the little area in their dorm room that was supposed to be the kitchen. In reality, it was a tiny stove, a small fridge and a cupboard for the dishes. They had a water boiler though and Changbin knew that Jisung had tea somewhere. He just didn't know where _somewhere_ was.

"What tea do you want?", Changbin asked when he found what he had been looking for.

"Something fruity?"

While the water was boiling, Changbin took the chance to write something in the group chat. He was surprised that Felix was the one to answer him and it made him look up at the boy. He was indeed looking at his phone. He looked way more exhausted than his texts would let you think though and it was kind of funny to watch.

A few minutes later Changbin came back to his bed with a mug of wild berry tea that he bad found behind the cereal. 

"Here you go", Changbin said and sat down next to the pink-haired boy while handing him his tea. Felix looked like he was about to fall asleep any second and it was the most endearing sight ever. 

"Thank you, hyung", Felix mumbled, took the cup and rubbed his tired eyes with his empty hand. 

"You look really tired, Lix. Why did you say you wouldn't be able to sleep?", Changbin asked and took advantage of the other's sleepy mind to stare at him without fearing to be caught. Felix was beautiful and he looked so young and innocent right now and he just wanted to hug him. But he didn't, of course. 

"I meant it! Because I was really worried about Jisung and about you and I really didn't think I could sleep", Felix murmured while stuffing a yawn.

And maybe, just maybe, Changbin's heart sped up when he heard that Felix had been worried about _him_. 

"But as soon as I got here it has been really hard to keep my eyes open. It must be your bed, hyung. Your bed is evil", Felix whispered in a serious tone and Changbin couldn't help but laugh.

The younger was adorable when tired, he almost acted like a drunk person. Spoke without filter and was not really present.

"Hyung! Don't laugh at me!", Felix whined but happily sipped at his tea seconds after. His antics made it even harder not to laugh. But at least Changbin tried.

"You know you're cute when you're drunk on fatigue", Changbin chuckled.

Felix only hummed and gulped down the rest of his tea. He then slipped under the covers and wiggled around until he found a comfortable position. 

Changbin could only gape at him with red cheeks.

"Wha- what do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up 'n c'mere", Felix muttered almost inaudible but it still made Changbin's heart skip a beat. 

"Are you … are you sure?", Changbin asked, being a stuttering mess. Not long ago Felix had been totally jealous of Jisung because he liked Minho and now he wanted to cuddle with _him?_ What if he was only using him as a distraction?

Changbin sighed. His thoughts were ridiculous. It was totally normal in their friend group to give each other hugs and he wouldn't even think about it if someone else asked him to sleep next to him in his bed. But it was different with Felix and it was solemnly Changbin's own fault. Of course, the freckled boy had no ulterior motives. In his eyes, they were nothing more than friends after all and maybe Changbin should start thinking of them the same way. But it was difficult when his heart betrayed him like that every time he no more than looked at the other. 

Next to him Felix whined again and made grabby hands at him. Changbin sighed and finally compiled, letting himself be dragged into a lying position, his arm around Felix's abdomen. 

The younger sighed contently and hold Changbin's hand in place over his stomach. Not only a minute later, Changbin could hear the other's breath slow down into a steady rhythm. He was asleep. 

When the door opened a few minutes later, Changbin was still wide awake because he couldn't stop staring (and smiling) at the sleeping boy next to him. 

When he heard the door, his head shot up and he locked eyes with a smirking Jisung. 

"My, my! Who do we have here?", Jisung chuckled, obviously amused about the situation. 

"Shh! You're gonna wake him up!", Changbin hushed him and simultaneously tried to hide the blush he knew was tinting his cheeks red. 

"Besides, you have no right to come here and laugh at me! I was fucking worried about you!", Changbin complained and Jisung's face instantly took on a more serious look. 

"I know, hyung. I'm really sorry", Jisung murmured, his head hung low. 

"Hey, it's okay Ji. I know you had to help Minho."

Jisung nodded and gave him a tight smile. He quickly got changed and hurried into the bathroom.

"Is he gonna stay?", Jisung asked when he came into the room again while brushing his teeth. 

"I guess", Changbin said and blushed. Again. "I can't wake him up, he looked so tired."

Jisung nodded with a knowing look and smirked again despite having a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Oh shut up!", Changbin grounded. 

"I didn't even say anything, hyung", Jisung retorted and disappeared in the bathroom with the same smug grin. 

When Jisung came back, he turned off the lights and got under his own covers.

"You know, as much as I tease you I'm happy that you two are making progress", he heard Jisung say from the other side of the room.

"I know, but I don't think you can call this progress", Changbin replied with a sad laugh. 

"You're practically entwined, what more do you want?"

They both laughed at this but only quietly not to wake Felix. But it was like nothing could disturb the younger's sleep. 

"Thank you, hyung. I'm so lucky to always have someone who would look for me if I'm lost. And I mean it both literally and figuratively."

"You don't have to thank me, Sungie. You're my best friend and I know that you would do the same for me", Changbin answered softly. 

"I would! And you can always talk to me, no matter what it is. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Good night, Ji."

"Good night, Binnie."

  
  


~

  
  


Felix knew he had fucked up when he didn't wake up in his own bed on Saturday morning. 

At first, he hadn't even realized it but then he had turned around and found himself only an inch or so away from Changbin's face and he had wanted to scream and die right in that second.

When he was extremely tired, he often lost his common sense and inhibitions but he hadn't thought that he would go this far.

When he had looked at Changbin's face, he had remembered how he had practically forced Changbin into cuddling with him and sleeping next to him and he had been feeling awful because of it ever since.

Felix had carefully untangled himself from Changbin's grip, snatched his phone from the nightstand and slipped on his shoes without waking the two roommates. 

He had let out a long breath when he managed to get out of the room without anyone noticing and had sprinted to his own room as fast as possible. 

Now he was standing in front of the coffee machine in the cafeteria and got himself a huge latte with a lot of sugar even though he was on a diet. But he needed this right now. 

They would all meet here in a few minutes for lunch but he didn't feel like that right now. 

Maybe because he hadn't talked or texted with Changbin ever since he slept in his bed and left without saying anything. 

Or maybe because when he checked his phone on Saturday morning, there was a text from Jisung that said that Minho would join them for lunch on Monday. Which was now only five minutes in the future and Felix was growing more nervous by the second. 

But Changbin wouldn't hug him and sleep next to him if he didn't want to, right? He hadn't really forced himself onto the older, or had he? Or maybe Changbin had imagined cuddling Minho instead of him. Oh no, he didn't even want to think about that. 

His friends settled down around the table one after another and Felix tried his hardest to ignore Changbin. But the older was occupied with calming down a hyperventilating Jisung because the latter was nervous to have lunch with Minho.

Felix saw Minho arrive the moment Jisung turned and stared at him like he was the most beautiful being on earth. And he probably was. Felix sighed and took a huge gulp of his coffee.

"Stop gaping at him, Sungie", Hyunjin cackled and Felix had to admit that Jisung looked cute. Like an idiot, but cute.

"Hyung, you came!", Jisung beamed at him and Minho gave him a small smile in return. From an objective point of view, Minho seemed to be friendly, right? But that realization made Felix feel even worse.

"I told you so, right?", Minho remarked and then turned his attention to the others, visibly gulping because of how nervous he was. "Hi, I'm Minho", he said shyly. Felix couldn't help but relate to how the older was feeling because he was just as uncomfortable. 

"As if we don't know", Seungmin rolled his eyes and got smacked on the head by Hyunjin right after. Felix sent Hyunjin a knowing look who only grinned back at him. Felix was almost sure the two were going to be a thing soon if their cuddling on Friday night and Hyunjin's consistent gushing over Seungmin was anything to go by. 

Hyunjin introduced them all and Felix did his best to smile when his name fell. After that, they fell into their usual bickering and teased Changbin about his height. Even Minho joined and made fun of Jisung who was stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel again. They were really cute together and Changbin even seemed to be happy for them? Maybe he didn't have a crush on Minho after all? 

"Would you like to come to our Friday night gathering this week?", Chan asked Minho at that moment and Felix stiffened.

"If you all don't have a problem with it. But I can't promise that I'll be free Friday night", Minho answered tentatively.

Felix suddenly felt bad. Did Minho know that he had a problem with him? Was the older feeling uncomfortable because of _him?_

"Come on, Lixie. We're going to get some dessert", Jisung suddenly proposed, locked his arm with him and pulled him away from the table. 

"Sungie, why are you pulling me with you? I don't even want dessert. I'm on a diet!", Felix exclaimed as they made their way towards the counter.

"First of all, diets are bullshit. And second of all, it's not about the dessert. I wanted to talk to you about Changbin and Minho."

Felix's heart skipped a beat. Did he just say _Changbin and Minho_?

"Changbin a-and Minho? What do you mean? Are they-", he began to stutter. 

"Of course not and that's the point. Minho doesn't even know Changbin and Binnie doesn't like Minho in that way too. In fact, he likes someone else-"

"He likes someone else?", Felix repeated breathlessly and his eyes grew wide. He was sure his heart had completely stopped beating by now. 

"You are both so oblivious, it's ridiculous. He likes _you_ of course, Lix! Just as you like him."

Felix jaw dropped to the floor and he could feel his whole body heat up but he couldn't quite process the words yet. 

"Jisung, I don't-"

"Don't take me for an idiot. I have eyes and you are my friends. Besides, I'm sure everyone else knows too, except Changbin and you", Jisung said. 

"So please stop worrying. Changbin isn't interested in Minho but in you. So, can you give Minho a chance, please? He is not as bad as it seems."

Felix let out a long breath. Changbin liked him? _Him?_ That couldn't be right. Or could it? He had to think about this later though, the cafeteria was definitely not the right place. 

"Of course, Sungie. I'm sorry. He was actually very nice just now and not as distant as when we were in the dance club together."

"Thank you, Felix. But you'll still do something about Binnie, right? Because he's too much of a coward to make the first step", Jisung rolled his eyes. "I'm rooting for you." 

Felix chuckled because Jisung was acting cute, but as soon as they got back to the table, he became quiet again and couldn't focus on what his friends were saying for the life of him.

Jisung had said that Changbin liked him. The meaning of those words only really hit him now. Changbin liked him. Jisung was the older's best friend so he had to know, right? He wouldn't lie to him or tell him if he wasn't sure. Changbin must have talked to Jisung about liking him. Gosh, this felt so unreal. For years he wanted to hear exactly those words. Okay, maybe he wanted to hear them from Changbin himself but this was better than nothing. 

And Jisung was right, he should probably do something about their situation. If Changbin really liked him, he had nothing to lose, right? But he didn't know how to talk to him about it or what to do. Would it be enough to drop hints here and there? Felix really hoped so because he wasn't sure if he was confident enough to go any further. 

When he looked up, he caught Changbin staring at him and it made his heart jump. But instead of turning away from him like he usually would he gathered all his courage and smiled at him. And Changbin smiled back. Maybe he could do this, after all. Because Changbin liked him and that was everything he needed to know. 

~

"I'm not good at games though", Changbin whined and eyed the controller in his hand suspiciously. 

"You don't need to be", Felix laughed and flopped down next to the other boy who was sitting on Felix's bed. 

Hyunjin was on a date with Seungmin, so Felix had asked Changbin to come over (only after pacing around in his room for half an hour but in the end he asked and that's what counts). Hyunjin and Seungmin had suddenly come together maybe a week ago but Felix hadn't been as surprised as the rest of the group. Perks of being the best friend, he thought. 

"And what are we playing?", Changbin asked, his voice clearly giving away his scepticism. 

"Fortnite!", Felix exclaimed and started the game. Usually, he would worry more and be nervous but right now he could only think about how cute Changbin was acting. 

"That with the dances you always do?"

"Exactly."

Changbin sighed. Felix looked up at that and let his eyes study Changbin's face a little closer. His brows were furrowed and he was nibbling at his bottom lip as if he was nervous. 

"Hey, I thought we were joking", Felix said with a serious voice. "If you really don't want to, we won't play it, of course."

"No, it's fine", Changbin shook his head. 

"But you're uncomfortable. Why?"

"It's just… what if I'm not good at it? I have never played it, you know? And you seem to be a pro", Changbin admitted and let out a long breath. 

"Hyung, we're doing this for fun!", Felix assured. "You don't have to be a good player. I just want to spend time with you and show you what I like to do." Maybe he blushed at his last words.

"Okay, I have a proposal", Felix suddenly called out which made Changbin look at him curiously. 

"Sunday is like the only day we are both free, right?"

Changbin nodded affirmatively.

"Then let's show each other one of our hobbies every Sunday. So it's not only me forcing you to play video games. What do you think?", Felix asked and smiled at Changbin. He would really love to spend time with the older and to learn more about him and his interests. 

"Sounds like a deal", Changbin laughed and put out his hand. Felix took it with a mischievous smile and started a new round.

Changbin shrieked a little but was focusing seriously on the game right after. He might have had a lot more fun than expected this evening. Because the game wasn't bad and Felix company, his sweet smile and his adorable curses whenever something didn't go his way surely weren't either. 

~

Next Sunday they were visiting a museum because it turned out that Changbin was interested in architecture. The exhibition displayed the models of buildings by an architect who was apparently very famous. Felix had never heard of him but Changbin assured him that he was amazing and well-known. 

It was exhilarating to see Changbin walking around the models and looking at them in awe like a little child. 

"Don't laugh", Changbin whined when Felix couldn't help but giggle at the older's change of behavior.

"Am not", Felix said.

"You are! You know, I usually don't let people know these things about me… "

"You should, hyung! You look so cute when you're excited and it's contagious", Felix replied and beamed at him. 

Changbin blinked at him for a second but then Felix took his hand and pulled him to the next building. Their hands remained intertwined until they reached campus.  
  


One week after, Felix brought Changbin to the dance practice room. It wasn't anything special but Felix loved to dance, so he had to show Changbin.

"Why are your hobbies always things I'm bad at?", Changbin complained but Felix only laughed at him. 

"It's about fun, Binnie! How often do I have to remind you?", the younger boy giggled and turned on the music. 

It was an upbeat hip-hop song and Felix started to move to it immediately. 

"Come on hyung, let's dance!"

"I'll only watch for now", Changbin grumbled and set down in front of the wall. He didn't want to be a killjoy but at the same time he was nervous because he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Felix. A few weeks ago, Felix had started to be more straightforward with him and Changbin didn't know if it was his imagination or if he was reading too much into it. But he surely didn't want to disappoint when he perhaps even had a chance. 

Right now, the freckled boy was dancing like a God. His hips were moving with the rhythm and his steps were both coordinated and strong. Changbin couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this was freestyle because Felix and his dance moves just looked too good to be true. 

When the song slowly faded, Felix was panting a little and Changbin was tense again immediately when Felix motioned him to join him. 

Reluctantly he got up to stand in front of the younger. Felix proposed to play a game where one shows a dance and the other has to copy it. The moves became sillier every time and Changbin felt more and more comfortable because Felix wasn't trying hard to look good or show his skills.

A new song came up and they were both out of breath after jumping around for so long. Changbin only hoped that no one could watch them from the windows. 

"Come here", he suddenly heard Felix's calm voice say and realized that a slow song was playing and that Felix wanted to dance with him.

"I can't-", Changbin started but was interrupted by Felix who took his hands and placed them on his own hips. The younger boy tangled his arms around Changbin's neck and started to move slowly. 

And there he was, slow dancing with his longtime crush who looked too gorgeous with slightly sweaty hair and all those small freckles that Changbin could see from up close. 

They were still moving and the soft faint beat of the song was actually really good, but Changbin couldn't focus on either of that because Felix was staring straight into his eyes. 

Without thinking, Changbin lifted one hand from where it was resting on Felix's waist and reached out for his face. He slowly traced the freckles on the other's skin and could hear Felix's breath hitch. 

"Sorry", he grumbled and immediately retreated his hand. 

"No", Felix shook his hand and smiled. "It's fine."

And he couldn't stop seeing this smile in front of his inner eye, not even when he went to sleep that night. 

~

"And what are we doing today?", Felix asked on another Sunday. 

Minho had told them about his problems this morning, so the mood hadn't been the best. However, Changbin and him still decided to hang out since it was the only time they could spend together in private and it wasn't like they could do much to help right now. 

"We're going to the studio where Chan, Jisung and I produce music", Changbin said and stopped in front of a door. He put in the code and held the door open for Felix to enter. 

"Thank you, Sir", Felix giggled and stepped inside. 

"No problem, Mylord", Changbin replied cheekily and closed the door. 

"The room itself isn't special but I sometimes spend days here to work on music and the equipment is awesome", Changbin explained and sat down on of the chairs. 

Felix looked around in awe. There were so many instruments and devices he didn't even know the name of. It was quite impressive. 

"Everything looks so cool!", Felix stated excitedly and took a seat next to the older. "Even though I don't know how to use half of it."

"I can show you if you want. Oh and I can show you what I'm working on too."

The older suddenly seemed to be nervous, but he didn't read too much into it. Maybe he was shy and only needed a little encouragement. 

"That would be amazing, hyung!", Felix exclaimed and waited expectantly for Changbin to start the computer and play the song. 

The beat was slow and the melody somehow sounded extremely gentle and it was not at all what Felix had expected as 3rachas songs usually were more powerful. When a voice that was clearly Changbin's started to rap softly over the track, Felix felt goosebumps spread all over his arms. And then he focused on the lyrics. 

_With you, it is like standing in the rain_

_I am waiting and I'm freezing_

_But I don't feel the pain_

_Because your smile is all I see_

_I wonder if I could be_

_The person, the reason_

_For you to be happy_

_Could it be me?_

_Are you waiting too?_

_Or is it only my mind?_

_I am waiting for you_

_Want to be yours_

_Want you to be mine_

_But the rain's still pouring down_

_And I wonder, and I frown_

_You and me, will we ever_

_Find our way…_

_together?_

The instrumentals still continue without Changbin's rap but Felix has no mind to focus on it anymore. Somehow the song had affected him in a way he hadn't expected. 

"Yeah, that's only the first part. I haven't finished it yet and- Lix, are you crying?", Felix could hear Changbin say. Felix blinked at him but then he felt the wetness on his cheeks himself. 

"Hyung, this was…", Felix started, but he didn't even know what to say. Unexpected? Beautiful? Touching? Yes, it was but it wasn't what Felix was trying to say. 

"Have you ever felt that way?", Felix asked instead and he could see Changbin's eyes widen. 

"I- yes", Changbin stuttered and looked away, cheeks flushed. 

"Me too. That's why I'm feeling emotional. It is really beautiful, Binnie."

"Thank you", Changbin breathed and looked back into his eyes. 

"You know, hyung, I _am_ waiting. I've been waiting for so long", Felix said with an unsteady voice and a heart that was running a marathon. He really hoped he wasn't interpreting this the wrong way.

Changbin's eyes grew even bigger and Felix could see something like hope in them. So he continued. 

"You make me so happy already. And if I'm not misreading this then _fuck_ stop standing in the rain like an idiot and come here. Or in other words, kiss me already, hyung."

There was a brief second where Felix actually considered that he had misinterpreted the lyrics, that he had misunderstood all the signs in the last week or even that Jisung had lied to him all those weeks ago when he had told him that Changbin liked him.

But then, after the short moment of shock had passed, Changbin reached out for him and pulled him onto his lap. 

"You have no idea how long I waited for this moment", Changbin said under his breath before leaning in for a kiss. 

Felix inhaled sharply at the touch but leaned into it the next moment.

"Me too", he whispered against the other's lips only to press another kiss on them right after. He had liked Changbin since his first week at uni and over time his crush had turned into true feelings. He couldn't describe the happiness he was feeling right now. Having Changbin so close to him, his soft lips on his own, was like eating after fasting for days. Like breathing after being underwater for too long. 

He found himself breathless when they pulled away just enough to rest their foreheads together. Felix was still straddling the other on the chair and he would have surely fallen off by now if it weren't for Changbin's hands on his hips.

"Let's go on a date, Felix", Changbin mumbled, his cheeks tinted with a faint pink.

"Haven't we been going on dates for the last weeks?", Felix asked with a grin. 

"Then let's go on an official date. With dinner and all that romantic stuff."

Felix giggled but agreed in the end. 

That was when they heard the beeping sounds coming from the door but there was no time for Felix to get off of the older's lap. Instead, he screamed in surprise. 

The door opened and revealed a very surprised Jisung, a smirking Minho and a cute boy with foxlike eyes who shrieked and immediately covered his mouth.

Felix was sure he was red like a tomato when he got up, but Jisung was kind enough not to comment (and to hold Minho back who definitely wanted to comment) and introduced them to Minho's younger brother Jeongin. 

Changbin and Jisung showed them the studio and explained everything for almost two hours until Minho pointed out that his brother would have to head back home soon. 

"We can bring you back home if you want, Jeongin", Changbin proposed after packing up his stuff. "Felix and I are going out anyway."

Jisung dramatically gasped at that and clutched his heart mockingly. 

"You're going out? As in _going out_? I would have never thought that I'd be able to see this day!"

"Stop being dramatic, Ji. Yes, we're going on a date. So what?", Changbin asked and grabbed Felix's hand. 

Felix could feel his face heat up but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He was really going out with Changbin, huh? And Changbin was even holding his hand. He wasn't sure if his heart could take this.

~

"I don't know why Jisung was so surprised to see us", Changbin stated after bringing Jeongin home and saying goodbye.

"He was the one to tell me you liked me this morning. I didn't know if it was true, of course, but otherwise I wouldn't have let you listen to that song."

"He did what?", Felix gasped and stopped in his tracks. Changbin had to stop too because their fingers were intertwined. 

"Okay, I should have expected that. He told me you like me weeks ago", he then added with a shrug. 

"What the hell?", Changbin yelled. "I'm going to kill him!"

Felix only laughed and pulled Changbin with him. 

"I don't know if Jisung is the worst or the best friend in existence for telling us. But without him, we wouldn't be here, right? So maybe we should thank him."

On the way to the restaurant, Felix excitedly swung their hands between them and sent smiles to the older which he returned every time. He liked this, Felix thought. He liked Changbin and their friendship and the relationship they would have in the future. 

He had waited for so long for this. He had thought about it, dreamed about it, waited for it. It almost felt like in Changbin's song. Standing in the rain, waiting. Freezing without feeling pain. But now there was an umbrella shielding them from the rain. They could still hear it, smell the scent of petrichor, but the drops weren't pouring on them like dull aches anymore. Because what he had been waiting for was now standing next to him, holding his hand. And it felt warm. So warm. 

Maybe they had really found their way together. 

**Author's Note:**

> The series is complete! 
> 
> If you didn't understand the context or thought I didn't elaborate enough at times, it's probably because it's explained in the main story and I didn't want to give too many spoilers in case you decide to read it afterwards 😅
> 
> It was also pretty hard to write this because I didn't plan to do spin-offs and had to wrap them around the actual story. So if there are any plot holes that's why and I apologize ~
> 
> Now, I'm not that satisfied with this and I cringed sometimes (especially at that song, please ignore my bad skills :') ) but I hope you still liked it 💙
> 
> Also, if you see any major grammar mistakes or anything else feel free to tell me. English isn't my first language but I'm always open for criticism ~


End file.
